After the War
by peonelopie4
Summary: Years passed since the Poké War ended but the worlds worse. It's up to those with the power of element to bring peace back to the Poké World. With the help of old friends, the gang reunites to take down Team Rocket with many obstacles.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

Heavy rain poured down on the city of Cerulean; the usual life filled streets were now empty, unlike the past. But years have passed since the Poké War, the world has changed not for the good but for the worst.

The streets were deserted with the exception of a few Pokémon who were wondering the streets. Only at night, a few dared to step outside and everything else would be up to their survival skills. Anyone that was caught after sunset would be taken, but no one ever knew where.

Then out of nowhere, three men dressed men in black appeared and entered a three-star hotel, their shoes drenched from the heavy rain outside; they left wet footprints as they walked on the carpet to the main desk.

As they approached, the receptionist looked up, the fact that her heart sped up was almost noticeable.

"… May I help you?" her voice has shaking and she had a reason to be, she realized as soon as she saw the red symbol on their jacket, who they were

One of the men spoke with a smirk "Yes, we've heard some unlikely rumors going around lately, and we wanted to confirm if there true or not,"

He leaned forward while she leaned back slightly

"Will you be willing to cooperate with us?"

"...Anything-"

He then suddenly grabbed her from her shirt and knocked the air out of her by slamming her stomach against the edge of the desk

"TELL US! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY LIVING REMAINDERS OF THE WATERFLOWER FAMILY?!"

She wheezed

"…N-no I haven't,"

He stared at her for a few seconds and then released her, letting her sink to the floor, panting

"Fine… just remember; if we find anything suspicions, we will not hesitate to kill you or anyone close to you."

She gulped and with a swift turn the three men left the hotel and continued outside in the rain.

* * *

"What a wreck this place has become," said one of the men as they looked around, kicking things on the ground as they passed them

"I guess that's what happens to a city when an invasion happens from the most powerful organization in the world," laughed the man next to him as they continued to walk

"Yeah, especially that dump right there," pointed the third man to a completely destroyed building to their left "Such a pity too, we could have used it for a HQ,"

"Probably but the boss wanted that place completely destroyed, not a single survivor left in it too,"

"I wonder though, it's been three years since the Pokémon War. So why do these rumors keep on spreading? I mean, there dead now, what does it matter?"

"Don't know, but either way it would have been nice if the boss would let us have some fun with those Sensational Sisters before we had to burn them alive along with their precious gym,"

The three men laughed when suddenly a wave of water pushed them in a nearby alley

"Ack-!" they let out as their backs hit the wall of the dead alley, breathing became a problem as they tried to breathe while coughing out water

Though they immediately got up after and stood on guard when they heard footsteps approaching

"Who are hell you?!" they asked the figure; whose face was being covered by the lack of light in the alley

"You'd like to know wouldn't you? I mean you were asking about my family a few minutes ago,"

"Wait! You mean-?!"

"Yeah, it's me, the only surviving member of the Waterflower family," the figure replied as they stepped into the light and was revealed to be a young women with her mid-waist, one of her eyes was covered by her bangs not showing her face clearly

"Shit! We have to tell the boss that the girl's alive!" said a grunt as they all searched around for their communicators that they didn't notice when the female had waved her arms to the side and brought them back to the front

When the grunts found their devices on the floor, another wave came rushing to them, causing them to drop their device and into the sewer

"Sadly you won't be able to do that," she said "Now tell me! Why are you looking for me?!"

"Like we would tell you! Just come with use or we'll have to take you by force."

She shook her head "Your all just like the rest of them," she then proceeded to flick her wrists up causing the water on them from before to freeze and covering most of their bodies

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"How are you doing that?!"

"Tell whatever Pokémon you have to unfreeze us!"

She ignored them

"Well, since you don't want to tell me, I want to tell you guy's something. You see while you were walking and talking, I happened to have heard your conversation… something about having fun with my sisters?"

"W-we were just joking! You know, for fun." Said the grunt nervously, the other two grunts nodded as they started to sweat not very noticeable due to the rain

She stared at them then she reached up then spread her arms sharply on her sides, and at that moment time seemed to stop as the rain that was coming down on them stopped and turned into icicles, floating in mid-air pointing down at the three men

They stared in confusion and amazement

"H-how is that even possible...?" one of them muttered

"You can ask Giovanni that when he meets you guys in hell." She finished as she clasped her hands forward, sending the icicles down, letting the grunts meet their deaths.

* * *

Hearing sirens, the female climbed the fire escape and accessed the top of the roof.

She glanced down at the mess she left and waved her arm in a small circle making the icicles now with blood to go back to being rain water

She eyed the corpse and murmured something before she exited the scene,

"By the way, my names not _girl_, it's Misty."

* * *

A/N: New idea popped into my head, not sure if I should continue though. I know she's OOC but a person can change when a Poké War happens. Tell me what you think? :)


End file.
